


There used to be five

by llhh2003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llhh2003/pseuds/llhh2003
Summary: There used to be five of us, now I'm alone.





	There used to be five

There used to be five of us, now I'm alone.

One turned on us, one left, one killed himself and one gave up.

~

_He turned_

_"Shiro please!" Keith gasped, violet eyes swimming with emotion._

_"We're a team remember?" Keith pleaded. Nothing was working with their ex leader, his once black eyes now a strong hue of glowing yellow._

_He activated his galra arm. Fear flashed in Keith's eyes, his brother figure was about to kill him._

_I quickly grabbed him and ran._

_"Lance! Put me down!" He screamed, thrashing about._

_"No!"_

_"I have to save him Lance!"_

_"You can't, he's far too gone."_

_"Lance he's our leader! Our_ **_friend_ ** _!"_

_"He's not the Shiro you know Keith! Accept it!"_

_Keith didn't say anything anymore. He just went limp. I knew the unspoken words he was saying_

**_I hate you_ **

**_~_ **

How I wish I could go back. Maybe if I had tried harder Shiro would still be here. _Voltron_ would still be here...

~

_She left_

_"Pidge!" I pleaded, we've already lost Shiro, we couldn't afford to lose another._

_"Lance listen, there's no point in continuing Voltron. Everything's screwed over already!" Pidge whipped her head back, big round eyes glaring at me._

_"We've already lost the alteans and now Shiro! There's just no point!" She continued, eyes flashing dangerously._

_"If you leave, we'll lose even more!" I begged, I didn't want to see her go as well. I needed this. I need my family._

_"There's nothing else left to lose Lance. We've already lost. We've lost everything." With that she turned and left..._

_~_

That was the last time I ever saw Pidge. If only I could've made her stay somehow. I wish I could've done something more useful.

~

_He killed_

_Ever since Shiro was gone Keith hasn't been doing well at all. He barely ate. He barely slept. He barely talked._

_I tried_ _everything_ _._

_I tried to make things better. He never listened. I tried. I tried so hard to save him._

_"Keith,babe, please eat something." I whispered to the  small form huddled on the bed._

_he didn't reply. I shuffled closer._

_"Keith..."_

_He flinched violently when I put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Don't fucking touch me Lance. You left him. You're the reason why everything is falling apart." Keith snapped, his words laced with cyanide, bitter and harsh._

_I knew he always blamed me for everything that has happened. He blamed me for_ _Pidge_ _leaving as well. It hurt. But I just couldn't let him be. I couldn't leave him because I loved him too much._

_"Keith please..."_

_"I hate you Lance, I fucking hate you."_

_I flinched, I knew he hated me, but hearing it from him makes it even more painful._

_"Leave."_

_I didn't say a word and left. Later that night when I went to check on him again...he was gone._

_He was in his bed, blood gushing out from his mangled arm, blade hanging from his limp hand. A picture of him and_ _Shiro_ _smiling on his chest._

_I cried._

_I loved him so much._

_~_

I wonder if I hadn't left his room, would he still be here? If I had stayed with him that day, would he have been better by now? I keep thinking about him everyday. I want him back. I still love him so much.

~

_ He gave up _

_"Lance...I'm leaving." Hunk said, eyes filled with sorrow._

_I swallowed hard and looked down._

_"I'm sorry buddy, there's just absolutely nothing we can do anymore."_ _Hunk's_ _voice was soft._

_I nodded._

_He gave me one sad look and then he turned and left. Just like_ _Pidge_ _did._

_And with that, everyone was gone. I was alone._

_~_

I wish that I wasn't so weak. I wish that I had the courage to help all these people, to help keep the team together.

I wasn't strong enough I guess. This really wasn't meant to be.

Sitting here now on some rebel ship, just being here, I realised that I'm nothing special and I will never be anyone special.

I'm no paladin.

Blue really did choose wrong.


End file.
